


Another Dream Yet To Come

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Moving On, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: Don’t give in.If one dream leavesAnother will come.





	Another Dream Yet To Come

It’s hard to let go of a dream

To realize that a dream

Is not life’s path for you.

It’s hard.

No one can deny that.

It hurts to say

“I can’t do this”

And take a different path.

But that’s life.

Some dreams come true

Some don’t.

The trick is

To remember the dreams you reached

And not the dreams you lost

Remember the successes

And not the failures.

And most importantly

Find a new dream

A new goal

A new passion

Say, “Maybe I lost one

But I have another that I

Will surely reach.”

Don’t give up.

Don’t give in.

If one dream leaves

Another will come.

All you have to do is

Wait for it.

Just believe.

That’s all.


End file.
